charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the older brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. Prophesied as the the twice-blessed child, Wyatt is said to be the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. Biography Pre-birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed by the Elders. However, at the request of former Elder Gideon, the Elders eventually allowed the two to be together. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and the others that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda; the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Pru was still alive. Piper and the others later discovered that the unborn child could perform magic while in the womb as evident when the baby switched Piper's and Leo's powers as well as giving Leo Piper's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how the other felt. When evil found out about this pregnancy and about the power the child was deemed to possess, a plot was formed to kidnapped the child and raise the baby as a powerful force of evil. Demons made many attempts to kill the child and it's mother. However, like always, Piper and her sisters managed to prevail even when Piper began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the baby safe. It during an encounter with a water demon- the same demon who killed her mother years ago- that Piper nearly lost the baby. With help from her mother, the baby was able to heal Piper's wound and stay alive. Birth Another near successful kidnapping attempt happened on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc. According to an ancient prophecy, on this day three planets would align and all magic ceased to exist, referred to by the entire magical community as an Aurora Borealis. With the birth of a special, "twice-blessed child" magic would return and the child would be blessed with unimaginable power. Piper and Leo as well as the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Evil soon came in the form of Piper's soon to be stepmother, unbeknownst to Piper and her father Victor, she and her warlock lover were planning to kidnap the child and kill Piper. While in labor, Piper, with the aid of her father, was able to vanquish the two. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not Melinda, the daughter who Piper saw in her future. Grams later explained to Piper that the future can be changeable depending on how events turn out. She named the boy Wyatt Matthew after Leo and Paige's last names though she decided to keep the boy's surname as Halliwell. With Wyatt's birth, the Aurora Borealis ceased and all magic was restored. Wyatt became the "twice-blessed child", and with that revelation the sisters vowed to protect their nephew. Childhood Precautions were made to protect the child and Piper though there were nearly successful kidnap attempts. Halliwell, Wyatt